


Behavior Modification

by Walkerbaby



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid episode with Roger Twilling (can't remember off the top of my head right now). Phyllis decides to correct Annie's behavior so she doesn't ruin anymore undercover operations. Set directly after the return to the station from the Twilling's sex party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavior Modification

Phyllis watched as the Guv stalked into the station, Sam Tyler rolling along behind like a tiny thundercloud, and Annie slinking after. One glare from Gene and she knew the undercover operation hadn’t gone as planned. With the way Annie was cowering she knew whose fault it was as well. She’d find out the details in her usual manner.

Counting to 100 she collected up a stack of files and then made her way to the canteen for a cuppa. Balancing the files on top of the tea, she moved cautiously into CID and toward the Guv’s office. Giving the door a brief tap with her heel instead of knocking she pushed open the door a moment after.

"Damn it Tyler!" The Guv barked and Phyllis gave him her best Desk Sergeant glare. "Oh it’s you," he corrected dismissively when he saw who was standing in his doorway.

Phyllis kicked the door shut and continued to glare. "Well, if it’s just me I guess ‘just me’ and the cup of tea I brought you will go back down to the desk together Guv." With that Phyllis dropped the files on his desk and made to leave. "Need those signed by tomorrow."

"Wait," Gene said before she’d managed to take two steps. "Cup of tea would be nice."

"Thought it would hit the spot," Phyllis agreed as she sat the tea on the desk in front of Gene. "Even brought up a little sweetener as well," she announced as she reached into her skirt pocket for the small flask she kept there. Adding a dollop to his tea she smiled and passed it toward him. Gene took a sip and then cracked his neck.

"That WPC of your’s fucked my investigation ten ways till Sunday," Gene accused.

"Not my WPC anymore," Phyllis corrected. "You promoted her."

"Mistake," Gene growled. "Soon rectified."

"What did she do?" Phyllis tried to make it sound casual.

"Girl got the chance of a lifetime," Gene grumbled. "Ended up in bed with Roger Twilling."

"Doesn’t sound like she did too bad then," Phyllis shrugged.

"Had the bastard tied up and was beating his arse with a flogger," Gene added.

"I’m listening," Phyllis prompted.

"Next thing I know I hear her yelling at him to stay down and Tyler’s running through the Twilling house half undone screaming ‘Santana’ like some raving girl with her first pair of wet knickers at a concert. Now they know we’re police officers and once Roger Twilling’s processed Tyler and I have to bounce him around Lost and Found with not a scrap of evidence to help our case while he’s got a regular lunch date with half the money in my city."

"I see," Phyllis nodded grimly. "Don’t demote her just yet Gene."

Gene just raised his eyebrows at her. "Telling me how to run my team now are ya?"

"One mistake," Phyllis answered. "Let me handle her and there will never be another."

"Gonna sort her out then?"

"And then some," Phyllis promised as she stood up to leave. Walking through CID she saw Sam glaring at Annie. Apparently he hadn’t approved of her methods either. Sulky girl, Phyllis thought uncharitably. Stalking over to Annie’s desk she gave her sternest look to the girl. Annie looked up at her meekly.

"Half an hour after they’re done in Lost and Found," Phyllis kept her voice low enough that only the two of them could hear and then jerked her head in Tyler’s direction. The tone brooked no argument and Annie nodded meekly. With a brisk nod of her own Phyllis swept out of CID and back to her desk. She’d need to finish the paperwork early tonight so she could handle Little Miss Cartwright properly.

Fifteen minutes after she’d watched Gene and Sam huff off toward Tyler’s for a nightcap, Phyllis snorted at the private joke, she stacked her papers neatly on the desk and informed the plod working under her that she was taking her tea break. She knew Annie had been in Lost and Found now for at least half an hour on her own. The girl should be ready to break by now, just the position Phyllis wanted her in.

She opened the door to Lost and Found and slipped inside. Annie was kneeling on the floor, hands behind her back, completely naked, with her head bowed. Phyllis could see that she was shivering slightly. Phyllis walked to the shelf that held her favorite toy and picked it up lovingly. That was one of the nice bits of her job - she kept the inventory for Lost Property and had managed to make sure all her favorite toys were here for ease of use. Flexing the leather belt between her hands she smiled as she let it snap and she saw Annie flinch.

"Heard you screwed up tonight Annie," Phyllis announced coldly. "Acted like a slut and ended up blowing the operation."

Annie’s head sunk lower in response. Phyllis knew Annie was aware of her mistake. That just made this better in her own mind.

"Do you know what happens to dirty sluts who ruin undercover stings?" Phyllis asked. When Annie shook her head from side to side Phyllis snapped the belt again. "They get punished. Just like naughty WPCs."

Annie stood silently and draped herself across the table. Phyllis licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Firm, ivory flesh draped across that scarred wooden table, breasts squashed against the table top and pert round arse in the air. Annie was always one of her favorites.

She brought the belt down with a hard snap and she saw Annie’s back arch from the blow. Another strike and the girl’s arse was cherry red. A third and a fourth in quick succession across her thighs made her whimper. The fifth cracked resoundingly and Annie let out a small sob.

"Shut it slut," Phyllis announced. She began to rain blows down harder and faster across the tender young flesh exposed in front of her. Within minutes Annie was writhing against the table, grinding her hips against the edge and clutching at the opposite edge. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was sobbing loudly. Phyllis smacked her arse again anyway. "Quit wiggling bitch," she announced. "You are not supposed to be enjoying this."

"Yes ma’am," Annie replied thickly between sobs and fell still. A few minutes later Phyllis decided the girl had taken enough of a punishment and returned the belt to it’s place of pride on the shelf.

"Are you sorry for what you did Annie?"

"Yes ma’am," Annie sobbed quietly. "I’m so very sorry Sergeant Dobbs. I ruined our undercover operation, I’ve ruined Sam and the Guv’s case, and I’ve made the whole rank of WPC’s look like nothing but a bunch of silly, useless girls."

"That’s right," Phyllis nodded. The girl had learned well as her time as a WPC. Phyllis was responsible for their training and behavior and this was her favorite form of punishment when one of them was out of line. If they wanted to act like silly girls she’d make sure they were punished like them.

"I’m so sorry Sergeant Dobbs," Annie pleaded. "Give me another chance and I won’t do it again."

"Fine," Phyllis nodded. "You’ve taken your punishment and now it’s time to make your apologies."

"Yes ma’am," Annie agreed quickly as she pushed away from the table and took a wobbly step backwards. Phyllis perched on the table edge and hiked her regulation skirt over her hips. She never wore knickers so it was a simple enough task to push the skirt high enough and prop one foot on the Guv’s chair to expose herself to Annie.

"Well then," Phyllis snapped. "Get to it girl."

"Yes ma’am Sergeant Dobbs," Annie said meekly as she dropped to her knees and pressed her face into Phyllis’s cunt.

Phyllis arched backwards onto her hands and pressed her cunt forward against the eager tongue probing between her folds. The tongue on her clit began to lap enthusiastically and Phyllis closed her eyes to further enjoy the sensation. The girl between her legs worked diligently and soon Phyllis could feel coils of pleasure unwinding in the pit of her stomach.

"Good girl," she crooned and starting grinding her cunt against Annie’s face harder, thrusting her hips in time to the girl’s rhythm. She felt her orgasm break over her and grabbed Annie by the hair, holding her in place as Phyllis bucked against her tongue.

As the aftershocks wore off she released Annie’s hair and scooted back. "Very nice," she nodded formally as she stood and pushed her skirt back down properly.

"Thank you," Annie stayed kneeling, face turned to the dirty floor.

"Get dressed and get yourself home," Phyllis said curtly.

"Am I forgiven?" Annie asked quietly.

"Yes," Phyllis nodded. "But if the Guv or DI Tyler ask anything of you - you do it without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma’am," Annie agreed fervently.

"I don’t care what it is," Phyllis warned. "DI Tyler could ask you to suck him off in the middle of the canteen during lunch while the Guv fucks you up the arse - you say ‘yes Sir’ and spread your legs nice and wide so he’s got room. Understood?"

Annie swallowed visibly. The WPC’s, including Annie, had seen Phyllis’s power before and didn’t lightly question the scenarios she put forward.

"Are we understood?"

"Yes ma’am," Annie agreed.

"If DI Tyler wants you to suck him off what will you do?"

"Remember to brush my teeth well afterwards," Annie replied.

"Exactly," Phyllis replied as she swept from the room. "Now get dressed."

Five minutes later she watched a humble, limping Annie Cartwright make her way out of the station and smiled. The girl would make a fine copper after all, Phyllis decided. She just needed a bit of correction now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) it's my story but Kudos' toys in the BBC's sandbox. Oh well. You can't have it all I guess.   
> 2.) my first femmeslash! All in honor of all things great and porny this wonderful Porntober.


End file.
